Jake Holling
Jake Holling is Megaforce Black, the Black Ranger and Super Megaforce Green, the Green Ranger of the Mega Rangers. Character History Megaforce Jake has a crush on Gia Moran. One day after school, Jake went to Ernie's Brainfreeze to order 2 ice creams for Gia and himself. At the same time, Jake, along with four other teenagers, were chosen by Gosei to defend Earth from the Warstar Aliens. One day after school, Jake decided to flirt with Gia. While flirting, they discovered that there are alien ships (who is actually Yuffo sent by Admiral Malkor and Vrak) capturing other humans. Then Jake and Gia followed those ships. Seeing the humans captured, Jake and Gia called the other Rangers to help free the humans that were captured by Yuffo. After the battle, Jake complimented Gia about how they fought as a team. Super Megaforce with Emma.]] With Harwood City being attacked, Gia and him return to the command center. Gosei presents them the Super Megaforce powers. Jake notices he is now Green. Gosei prepares to give him an explanation, but the Rangers must leave to fight. Jake and Emma go see the former Red Jungle Fury Ranger to learn how to channel their inner animal spirits in order to defeat a monster with powerful magnetic abilities. Jake gets jealous when Orion joins the team. But he has to put it aside when only them both are left standing. Jake must help Orion unlock his "hidden" Gold Mode. Levira gets a lab malfunction and is effected with Love Potion. She then sets her sights on Jake. Jake and Noah find themselves literally standing in each other’s shoes when a body-swapping monster named Tranceferer switches the two Rangers so that they are inhabiting each other’s body. Personality Jake Holling is outgoing, optimistic, fun-loving, proud, and fearless when it comes to both the battlefield and social situations. He loves being the Black Ranger and saving the world with the help of his Snake Zord, but sometimes he wishes he could make his superhero identity public. His one weak spot is his huge crush on the Yellow Ranger, but he's determined to make her fall for him one day http://www.nick.com/megaforce/ Official Ranger Bio on Nick.com Don't dismiss Jake Holling as just another class clown. He has a serious talent for bringing people together with a laugh, and he always has an eye on the bright side. http://www.nick.com/pictures/power-rangers-megaforce/power-rangers-megaforce-character-review.html He also is a great soccer player. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=pdqIlJy8uio Ranger Powers - Ultra Megaforce Black= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up.http://blog.samuraicast.com/upcoming-power-rangers-megaforce-toys-on-amazon/ Ultra Mode toy revealed ;Arsenal: *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Ultra Sword ** Ultra Zord ;Zords: * Gosei Snake Mechazord * Land Brothers Zords - Super Megaforce Green= - Legendary Mode= - Galaxy Green= *Galaxy Green (SM Episode 5, 7) **Weapons ***Quasar Saber ***Transblaster - SPD Green= *S.P.D. Green Ranger (SM Episode 1, 2, 3) **Weapons ***DeltaMax Striker - Mystic Green= *Green Mystic Ranger (SM Episode 1) **Weapons ***Magi Staff - Ranger Green= *Ranger Operator Series Green (SM Episode 2) **Weapons ***Turbo Axe - Samurai Green= *Green Samurai Ranger (SM Episode 1, 5, 8) **Weapons ***Spin Sword - New Powers (1)= *unnamed Green Ranger }} - Black Rangers= - Wild Force Black= *Black Wild Force Ranger (SM Episode 4) **Weapons ***Jungle Sword }} - Other Colors= - Overdrive Red= *Red Overdrive Ranger (SM Episode 1) **Weapons ***Drive Defender - Jungle Fury Wolf= *Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger (SM Episode 3, 6) }} }} }} }} Ranger Keys - Super Megaforce Green= The Super Megaforce Green Ranger Key is one of Jake's personal Ranger Keys which allows him to morph into Super Megaforce Green. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. }} Notes * Jake is the first snake-themed Power Ranger. * Similar to Zack Taylor, Jake is also characterized as being outgoing and flirtatious, along with wielding an axe. He also seems to have a similar style of dance. * Jake is similar to his Sentai counterpart Agri in that they are both proud and fearless in combat. * Not counting transformations into past rangers, Jake is the only Megaforce Ranger to be designated with more than one color. * He is the second Ranger, after Adam Park, to start out as a Black Ranger and then become a Green Ranger in the next season. *He shares the same element with Gia Moran, Earth. *Like Carlos Vallerte and Conner McKnight, he is a soccer player. *His animal spirit is the Snake *Jake is the only ranger in the main five to have met all of the legendary rangers that have appeared so far (Jayden and Casey). *Early scripts listed his name as "Baron", just like Kevin. Counterpart notes *Jake shares a few things in common with 5 of the other Super Mega Rangers in terms of counterparts: **He is one of five Super Mega Rangers to have a counterpart from all past Power Ranger teams, the only one missing any counterparts is Orion and Emma. **He is one of two Super Mega Rangers to have all of their counterparts share the same gender as them, the other being Troy. **He and Emma share the same amount of different colored counterparts (2). **He and Orion share the same amount of Red Ranger counterparts (1). *Ironically, even though Jake serves as a enthusiastic comic relief character, some of his counterparts (Black Alien Ranger, Green Zeo Ranger, Black Wild Force Ranger, and Black Overdrive Ranger) were the "tough and serious guys" of their groups. **His comedic counterparts include Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Green Turbo Ranger, Black Space Ranger, Galaxy Green, Green Lightspeed Ranger, Time Force Green, Black Dino Ranger, S.P.D. Green Ranger, Green Mystic Ranger, Ranger Green, and Samurai Green. *2 of Jake’s counterparts (Crimson Thunder Ranger and Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger) are neither Green nor Black Rangers. Coincidentally, both of these Rangers come from post-anniversary Sentai teams. *3 Green Rangers (Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger, and Green Chameleon Warrior) and 4 Black Rangers (Magna Defender, Shadow Ranger, Black Lion Warrior, and Ranger Operator Series Black) are not Jake’s counterparts. *Jake is the only male Super Mega Ranger to have any Additional Ranger counterparts, as all of Troy and Noah’s counterparts are part of their respective teams' primary groups and all of Orion’s counterparts are Sixth Rangers. Out of all the Super Mega Rangers, he has the most Additional Ranger counterparts (Crimson Thunder Ranger, Black Dino Ranger, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, and Ranger Green). Legendary Ranger Mode notes *So far, Jake is the only male Super Mega Ranger who has transformed into more than one Extra Ranger. See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Black Ranger Category:Mega Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Green Ranger Category:Super Megaforce Category:Earth-elemental PR Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers